


Sleep

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 각시탈 | Bridal Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 7. If only it was so easy to throw everything aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sleep.

If only he could just sleep and not having to concern himself with other things. If he could only stay inside this little bubble and remained inside. Because inside here... it was warm. Outside was so cold... why should he go out?

Right here, he could still feel it.

The touch of his mother. The feel as he nuzzled his face onto the back of his brother's back. The warmth he felt as he listened to that deep voice of his father.

It felt as if only yesterday that he had a warm breakfast with his mother and brother. How could everything got taken away from him so suddenly? How could life be so cruel to him?

He missed everyone. His brother. His mother. And also ultimately, his father. He never realized how dreadfully he missed all of them until this very moment. If only he could just stay in the past...

“Gangto. Gangto...”

“Gangto!”

Immediately he was pulled back into reality. Immediately he came to his senses. That the warm back he was leaning on... was not his brother's, but Shunji's. That the warm touch he felt, caressing his cheeks... was only the night winds.

“You must be hungry. Let's get in.”

Hearing that coming from Shunji, it felt so inappropriate. How could he spend time with Shunji right now, knowing he was the one that killed Kenji? How could he stay near Shunji, knowing that Shunji's father... was the one that started the chain reaction of events that led both of them to a life of suffering?

“No, I'll leave.”

“Where are you going at this time of night? You don't even have a place to sleep.”

He'll manage, Gangto thought to himself. If he could keep himself surviving inside the police department all these years—despite the abuse he often received—this was nothing.

“Don't worry about me.”

“You're not thinking of something stupid, are you? If something happens to you, how will I live then?”

That... struck a cord. Gangto turned to look at Shunji, who was very unaware of the whole situation. Do something stupid? Him? Killing himself?

He could barely recall Mr. Baek's words on how... Kimura Taro—Shunji's father—had a hand in everything.

“They killed my family. Look what they've done to me. Why would I die with them still alive?”

It was not time for him to sleep yet. How could he sleep comfortably, knowing that there's still things left unresolved?

No. It's not yet time for him to sleep.


End file.
